


Detaining  Daryl

by BustersJezebel



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Beth try to get the better of Daryl sexually speaking. Rated M for a reason. I have no ownership of The Walking Dead TV or comics. I just like to twist the hell out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detaining  Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by request for the wonderful mrsreedus69 who PM'd the following to me: 'Been thinking -which is a dangerous undertaking for me- but Glen and Daryl "suckered" Maggie in Abeyance-then she and Daryl got Glenn. Maybe Maggie and Glen should "sucker" the redneck?' I asked her to hold off until I'd written Redneck's Roses which she kindly did. So now, another follow on from Playing In The Tombs, Suckering Short Round and Redneck's Roses.

Glenn sits down with a wince he tosses Daryl and Maggie a frown when they snicker at him. "It's been a fucking week, it's not funny anymore you two." He says irritated.

"Yeah it is." Daryl answers with a grin that morphs into a laugh. "You fuckin' deserved it, playin' Glenn the Sex God all the fuckin' time." He winks at Maggie as she chokes on her raspberry tea.

They hear Beth laugh lightly as well. "Hey Daryl, you should put your money where your mouth is." She says as she stands and stretches. Daryl watches her walk away. He had no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

"Yeah, you should Daryl." Maggie agrees with her though.

"Totally." Glenn says.

"What the fuck're you all takin' about?" He asked quizzically.

"Your control Daryl, your control. You should let us test it, see how long you can hold off from coming with us trying to make you come." Glenn looks positively gleeful at the thought.

"I'd last a hell of a lot longer than you Chinaman." He says with another laugh as he stands and grabs his dishes.

"Then put your money where your mouth is." This came from Michonne as she walked past on the way to take watch.

Daryl looked after her and then back down the room at Beth who was now changing Judith. "That what you all think? That I've got this 'excellent dick control' like it's my game or somethin'?" He questions making quote marks with his hands over the words excellent dick control. "It ain't like I boast about it or shit. Don't make fun of other's because I can hold out longer." He finishes as he takes his dishes to the kitchen.

He ignores everyone as he walks outside. Jesus fuckin' Christ. As if. He just knew how to hold off is all.

Heading to the crops he sits down on the small rise and lets the sun soak into his bones. Winter was setting in and he was feeling it this year.

"It sucks getting old don't it?" Herschel questioned quietly as he sat down beside Daryl.

"Sure does." Daryl answered him. Herschel was the only one who'd actually figured out how old Daryl was. Most people had no idea.

They sit companionably as they do most mornings when they're out at the same time. Daryl found Herschel a peaceful presence to be around and Herschel felt the same. It was something neither of them had mentioned or talked about with the other.

After a time Herschel glanced at Daryl. "Are you okay Daryl?" Daryl raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "I only ask because you seem jittery and that's not like you at all."

Daryl shrugged. How could he explain to Maggie and Beth's father that both women wanted to challenge him to hold off from orgasm? That would entail Herschel knowing that he knew both biblically, which they'd never talked about though he knew full well that Herschel was already aware he was kind of…flexible sexually.

"What do you do when you're told you do something, something without thought most every day that other's think is good, or better than most people, they find it a challenge to live up to almost, but for you it's just…part of who you are?" He wonders how the hell Herschel is going to make sense of what he'd just blurted out.

"Do they make comments about it to you, try to put you down because of it?" Herschel asked quietly after a time.

"No, well sometimes." Daryl says as he thinks of Glenn, "But…they want to have a, kind of, a competition I guess to test me." Daryl eventually answers.

Herschel sits in silence for a time as he thinks on what Daryl has said, he's got a fair idea what the others are planning. They've been talking about it quietly whenever Daryl was away for several weeks now, ever since that night Maggie had lost a bet of some kind, he still didn't know what. But ever since that night, the other's had been talking about Daryl.

Sighing Herschel realised that whatever it was they wanted to test, his girls were frontrunners. He looks out at the crops and smiles as he sees Carl and Rick joking around over at the stables. "I guess really, the only thing you can do, especially if they're not going to give up, is accept their challenge and win Daryl, win in no uncertain terms so they can't. No, they dare not challenge you about it again in the future."

So saying, Herschel manoeuvred himself to his feet, he leaned down for a few seconds and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I never told anyone this but I had a younger brother, you remind me of him. He had this air about him that made people think he was better than them, he was only that way because of our father and because he was different, his sexual orientation I mean. In those days being homosexual wasn't an easy thing and he was so scared people would find out. He hid so much of himself, even from me. I think something in me broke the day I came into the barn and found him hanging from the rafters."

Rising up Herschel looked off, past the crops, past Carl and Rick, past the fences. He was looking into the past. A past that included his brother alive and with him. "I took my first drink that night and didn't stop for a number of years. He'd be so ashamed of me for what I did." He steps away before turning back. "Daryl, I never see you as better and I know you don't see yourself that way, about anything, I actually think you see yourself as less, but that is a conversation for another day." Herschel smiled as Daryl looked silently up at him.

Messy hair, scraggly beard, knife-sharp cheekbones and blazing blue eyes, squinting up at him against the morning sun. "You know Daryl, I have a challenge for you too. I say you should accept whatever challenge my daughters and the others have dreamed up and you win, you win hard and well and so obviously they can't ever refute you or make fun of you again." With that Herschel turned and walked steadily back down the hill and across the fields to Carl and Rick.

Daryl looked after him, but his mind didn't see Herschel, or not Herschel of now, he saw Herschel younger, less formed as he walked into a barn not knowing the horror that awaited him there. Shaking his head he thought on what the others had challenged him.

Beth and Michonne he knew, wouldn't be able to help themselves, they'd have to take part. He could deal with that. Closing his eyes he lay down in the grass and let the warming sun soak into his bones. And his mind drifted back to himself and his own younger years. To the why and how of him having such excellent orgasm control.

##########

Sometime later a shadow falling over him rouses him from his light memory induced doze. He opens his eyes, holding up a hand to block the sun as Glenn sits beside him. "Sorry if we pissed you off this morning." He says quietly as he tugs on the brim of his cap, pulling it down to shade his eyes from the sun.

"Ain't the end of the world to be teased Glenn." Daryl never called Glenn by his name unless they were alone.

Glenn smiled down at him before he leaned over and took Daryl's lips in a languid kiss. When he pulled away a line of spit kept them connected until Daryl swiped his tongue across his lips to break it. Glenn watched and a faint moan left his mouth. Before Daryl could move or say anything Glenn kneeled up and opened his jeans.

Straddling Daryl he pushes his cock into Daryl's mouth. Raising an eyebrow Daryl looks up at Glenn before he begins to suck and lick at him. Glenn had a gorgeous cock. Daryl loved sucking him, and being fucked by Glenn. Closing his eyes tightly against the glare of the sun he begins to suck Glenn off.

Carl and Rick working in the fields is a faint and easily lost thought in his mind. Right now all is wants is to hear what he's hearing, Glenn's filthy, sexy moans of pleasure as he falls forward over Daryl, his hands on the ground behind him as he fucks into his mouth, his body now blocks the sun.

"Fuck, yes Daryl. God you make me….yes, please. I want to come in your mouth." Glenn's words are really just babble as he feels that sinfully wicked and long tongue slide up and down the underside of his cock. No one sucked him like Daryl did. He had a mouth made to be fucked by a man and every single time he let Glenn fuck it Glenn felt like he was in heaven.

He feels his balls draw up and knows he's going to come in Daryl's mouth. This was something he didn't normally do, pulling back to come elsewhere but today he needed it and Daryl wasn't pushing him away. He opened his eyes looking up at Glenn as he stared down at him and seeing the cobalt flecks inside the light blue iris' glow Glenn simply shot.

Groaning as his balls emptied and goose bumps broke out at the base of his spine, Glenn nearly lost his balance. Only Daryl moving his hands to his hips and holding him up with his strong forearms kept him upright.

Eventually Glenn pulled his now flaccid cock out of Daryl's mouth and moved to sit by his side again, this time with his back to the sun as he pulled himself back together. "God, Daryl. Your mouth is a gift from the devil I swear." He says absently as he stands up. "Let's get back, got work to do today." He puts out a hand and pulls Daryl to his feet.

Walking companionably back it doesn't occur to him to reciprocate, but for the first time Daryl realises that he should have. Shaking his head he brushes it off. "Thanks." He says simply instead.

"What for?" Glenn turns to him with a frown.

"For blocking the sun when I was suckin' you. It was brutal in my eyes." Daryl answers. He looks over when Glenn snorts.

"The sun was the last thing on my mind, I couldn't keep my fucking balance, you do that to all of us you know, make us lose our balance." He continues walking and habit has Daryl's legs keeping stride. But something shifts in him.

His mind drifts back to Herschel and his challenge. It stays there throughout the day. At dinner that evening he looks at them all. Maggie and Glenn, Beth and Michonne and Herschel. Carl and Rick and Carol and T. Thoughtfully he eats and then disappears to make preparations.

Glenn and Maggie are heading to bed that evening when they spy Daryl leaning against the railing outside their room. He's barefoot and bare-chested, dressed only in a pair of well-worn sweatpants. There is a rip in one knee and the opposite thigh, it shows the tattoo of the snake on his thigh that rarely sees the light of day.

His arms are crossed, his fingers tucked up under his armpits. The sweatpants have actually been folded over a couple of times so his happy trail and pelvis are on show. Both of them feel saliva pool in their mouths as they simply stop and stare at him. The slight upward tilt of his mouth suggests he's fully aware of the effect he's having on them.

"Challenge accepted." He says softly as he pushes away from the wall using his shoulder as leverage. Turning he strolls off toward the tombs. "Best get your sister and her woman now as well. You're gonna need all the help you can get." He tosses over his shoulder as he disappears around the corner.

Maggie looked at Glenn and he looked back. "He's serious, we, fuck." Glenn said as he stared at Maggie, "We haven't prepared anything."

Shaking her head Maggie kissed Glenn on the cheek. "Go, get started. I'll get Beth and Michonne, we're so gonna make him come." She darts off at a jog and Glenn follows after Daryl. Given the way he'd been walking he expected to catch up with him, but he did not.

At the room they'd used last time he stares. Daryl is sitting on a table, by his side is some rope, a couple of pairs of handcuffs, a tube of lube and…an alarm clock? Glenn eyes it for a minute in silence before he realises. "You're putting a time limit on us? That doesn't seem fair." He says as he walks into the room.

"And four people trying to make one person come is?" Daryl shoots back. "No time limit no play." He says firmly. Glenn frowns at him.

"You okay?" He asked, he seemed different tonight, distant somehow, like a part of him was missing.

"Yeah. How you want to do this?" He asked as he got off the table.

"I've got no fucking clue." Glenn answered as he picked up the handcuffs.

The women entered the room just then and stopped and stared. Beth and Michonne looked at Daryl, not having seen him look so obviously sexy before and Maggie looked at the table.

Daryl looked at Michonne who had flicked her eyes to the clock. "What time limit do you want?" She asked quietly like it was normal. And it was, to her. Of them all apart from Daryl, she was the most experienced.

Snorting Daryl shakes his head. "Depends on how you want to do it. If you all want to try together I figure an hour, if you want to try one after the other then I figure two." He slides his palms into the back pockets of the sweatpants deliberately drawing the material tight across his cock, then he cocked his hip and leaned on the table, waiting for them to decide.

He's in the right head space, whichever way they go, he's going to win. His talk with Herschel and then Glenn had set him straight.

Michonne looks at him and he stares evenly back at her. A frown flits across her face but Daryl turns away before she can question him. "Okay since no one is going to make a decision I'm making it for you, y'all get a turn, half an hour each. He sets the clock for thirty minutes, "You first." He says to Michonne. "Where you want me?"

"Sit on the table, spread your legs white boy." Michonne draws up a chair and sits between Daryl's spread legs after he takes off his sweatpants and sits on the table again. She looks at Glenn, Maggie and Beth before she leans down. "You three decide who is going next." Then she lowers her head to Daryl's groin, her dreads brushing the inside of his thighs as she does so.

Opening her mouth Michonne sucks Daryl's cock down immediately. He is soft and flaccid in her mouth but as she sucks slowly he begins to harden. She is surprised by how long it takes him to get hard. He is semi-hard when she realises his control if fully intact, he is getting himself hard as he chooses to.

Given the time limit Michonne suddenly realised they weren't going to win. And with that she gives up on trying to make Daryl come and instead just enjoys sucking him off. Sliding her hands up and down his thighs she scratches his skin lightly and then she slides a hand up, stroking and scratching Daryl's abdomen as she goes.

When she reaches Daryl's mouth she pushes two fingers in and he obeys her unspoken demand and slicks them with his own saliva. Then Michonne draws them out and brings them down to his backside and pushes them in, slow and firm.

Pulling back she looks up at Daryl, he is leaning back on the table, supporting himself on his hands and he's watching the others decide who is going next. Michonne snorts as she hears them arguing. Pressing a kiss to the inside of Daryl's thigh she scissors her fingers inside him, stretching him for Glenn already knowing he's going to be impatient and will try to simply fuck Daryl to an orgasm.

As she brushes Daryl's prostate he jerks slightly and out of curiosity she returns to it, but doesn't make him jerk anymore. Shaking her head Michonne continues to lazily scissor her fingers as she and Daryl stare at each other and let the argument rage around them.

Leaning back down, she slides her mouth over Daryl's cock again, sucking him lightly, just playing really. He gets a little harder but not much. He's still nowhere near erect.

The alarm startles all of them. Michonne sits up and pulls her fingers out and moves back as Maggie moves into place. She sits where Michonne did and when Daryl had reset the clock she slides the cuffs over his wrists behind his back, making him sit up straight, supporting himself with just his arse on the table and his legs wound around the table legs as too.

Then Maggie sets about trying to trick an orgasm from Daryl. She gives soft kittenish licks to his body, his legs in particular knowing how sensitive they are. And then she moves up to his nipples. Her hands fondle his cock though not with any real design, she's deliberately not focussing on it, trying to get Daryl so stimulated otherwise that he literally boils over into an orgasm without.

But she too is frustrated. Despite her teasing and torturing Daryl while he becomes erect and stays erect she does not manage to draw an orgasm from him before the alarm goes off again.

Beth steps up next and unlike Michonne and Maggie she is not experienced when it comes to men. So she has no yardstick to draw on other than what she has done with Daryl really. She remembers he'd liked her playing with his slit when she'd sucked him with Michonne so she moves forward.

First though she leans up and plants a kiss on Daryl's firm lips. Her teeth graze his lips and in doing so she manages to do what neither Michonne nor Maggie did. She draws a sound from Daryl. A moan of pleasure, faint but heard by everyone.

And it gives them all hope. Michonne still thinks they're going to lose though she is beyond proud her Beth has managed to make Daryl moan. Walking up to Beth she strokes a hand down her back drawing a moan from her this time as she flexed under Michonne's fingers.

"There's my girl, do your best baby, do your best." She places a soft wet kiss on Beth's neck and then one on Daryl's cheek before she steps away.

Beth focuses on Daryl's cock, hard and thick. She scrapes him inadvertently with her teeth and he moans again so she allows them to scrape again. But beyond a jerk he doesn't move. But, yes. Her minds exults at the taste of pre-come on her tongue. She was getting there.

In the next minute though he begins to soften in her mouth. She pulls back and begins to just kiss him softly, moving by instinct. Slowly, her lips and tongue move up and down his cock. It softens further though until it is as it was for Michonne, semi-erect.

With a sigh Beth pulls off before her time is up. "You're good Daryl. I admit defeat." She says solemnly as she steps back into Michonne's arms.

Leaving him to the mercy of Glenn. Glenn is frowning, he has watched Michonne, Maggie and now Beth try and fail to make Daryl come. Knowing if Daryl had to choose he'd choose Glenn above them all had never stopped Glenn taking advantage of him and it didn't now.

"Don't start that fucking timer until I've got you in place. In fact," He tears it from the table and nearly throws it but Michonne catches it and takes it from him.

She nods at him. "Get him in position then." She sets the alarm and watches Daryl watching Glenn as he moves him into position. He handcuffs Daryl's wrists in front of him now and then pulls them above his head and ropes them down. Then he positions Daryl's legs so he is spread eagled and ties his legs down, not at the ankles, but at the thighs, digging the rope into his flesh harshly.

Daryl doesn't complain though. Beth and Michonne look at him but he has his eyes closed.

"It's like he isn't even here." Beth doesn't know why she whispers it to Michonne but she does, not wanting Glenn and Maggie to hear. Michonne murmurs agreeably. Beth was right. Daryl was present in the room physically but not mentally.

Though his next words belay that thought. "Ain't gonna make me come Chinaman." His words spur Glenn on. As much as he loved fucking Daryl he knew full well Daryl kept a part of himself back.

None of them knew him really, yes he let loose on them sexually but that was all. And even then in the throes of an orgasm he never truly let loose. Ignoring the lube he moved to Daryl's head. "Suck me, get me wet." He ordered. Michonne switched on the timer of the alarm at his words.

Obeying, Daryl sucked Glenn as he had today, expertly, using his tongue, his whole mouth to get Glenn off. He is not stupid enough to try and trick Glenn into coming though. When Glenn deems himself hard enough he pulls out of Daryl's mouth without any regard.

Ignoring the lube he pushes his thickness inside Daryl's body. He's still stretched from Michonne's earlier prep and he's grateful for it. Glenn wasn't going to take it easy on him in any way he realised. He'd irritated Glenn and that was never a good thing.

He should have made him go first he realised. With a sigh Daryl nearly let himself come. Glenn could fuck, he knew his way around a man's body especially on the inside. He shudders a little and hears Glenn's hiss of victory as he feels him clench down on him.

For the briefest of instances Daryl considers letting himself come, letting them win. But Herschel's earlier words came back with his conscience riding them gleefully. He can't let them win, he has to win and win decisively or they'll never let him hear the end of it.

And so he opens his eyes and looks up at Glenn's brown eyes looking down at him. And he smiles. Glenn frowns and in the next instance he knows why Daryl smiled.

Daryl began to fuck Glenn from the inside. His muscles clenching and releasing on his cock as he fucked in and out. It was Glenn who shuddered and moaned, Glenn whose motions became uncontrolled and jerky as his own orgasm rushed to a head.

Ruthlessly Daryl clenched his internal muscles as he felt Glenn release inside him. He felt no victory. He felt hollow. But he'd won and he knew for a fact that they'd all now be silent about him and his wonderful orgasmic control.

Glenn bent over him, lying on him until he got his breath back. Then raising up he pulled out and set his clothes to rights. He didn't look at Daryl as he walked out of the room leaving him tied up.

Michonne was furious as Maggie followed him. She smiled at Beth as she went immediately to Daryl and began to release him. Looking around Michonne found a bag and brought it to the table along with the lantern so they had more light where they were.

"Well, you sure topped from the bottom and then some. That was not what we expected when we came here tonight. What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked curiously as she gave Daryl the water and he quenched his thirst.

"Sick of being pushed around is all." He muttered. Daryl had no real answer. How the fuck did he explain that he felt hollow? That he'd felt hollow since the night he'd returned to his bed after spending time with them.

When he and Maggie had double-teamed Glenn he'd thought he was going to be okay, but the minute he was alone again the hollowness had returned.

"Nothin' I can explain." Was the only other thing Daryl could answer. He let Michonne and Beth help him up, then he dressed himself in the sweatpants again and walked part way back with them before he turned off to the showers.

Cleaning himself down he scrubs until his skin is raw and tingling. Then he dresses again in the sweatpants and walks back to his room. He slides his aching body into the bed and falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When he wakes in the morning he is not alone. He smiles at his company and then rises and dresses for his day silently. It is the company he is thinking of when he smiles to himself at breakfast but Glenn draws the wrong conclusion.

"You know Daryl it's bad form to brag." He says snidely.

Daryl frowns at him. "What? Brag about what?" He asks, his thoughts are still muddled by the fact that he hadn't felt hollow when he'd realised he had company in bed, nor had he felt hollow when he'd been thinking about said company just now.

"Brag about the fact that none of us could make you come!" Glenn practically shouts. Daryl blinked and felt a red haze cloud his vision. Before he can move however Michonne has manhandled Glenn away with Maggie following. Beth sits in front of him and waits for him to calm down.

"Go take your walk Daryl, you'll feel better for it." She says quietly as she pat's his hand and rises taking his dishes with her. "Go on now." Shaking his head Daryl realised she reminded him of Herschel.

Walking like the old man he felt he went to his usual spot. Herschel was already there, sitting down, his good leg bent and his arms wrapped around it, chin resting on his knee. "Mornin'." He said softly without turning to look at Daryl. "You look a little rough around the edges today, if you were a drinkin' man I'd say you look like you tied one on."

"Yeah right, you don't' want to see me drunk, ain't pretty." He mutters as he sits and then like yesterday, he lies down. "I won, so thanks and all that bullshit."

He grins to himself as he hears Herschel snort in amusement at his half-arsed thank you.

"Guess it didn't go without a hitch then?" Herschel questions him.

"Could have been worse." Daryl said as he thought on exactly how it could have been worse. How it had been worse in the past. Shuddering slightly he rose up. "Need to get to huntin', good talking to you Herschel, ain't much for sayin' thanks, but I appreciate what you said, you were right." Daryl said all of this standing and looking down at his hands twisting and gripping around the stock of his crossbow.

Herschel patted him on the side of the leg. "Not that I know what happened exactly Daryl, but between you and me, anything that gets someone one up on my girls sometimes isn't a bad thing."

Daryl finds himself laughing long and hard at the thought that he'd helped Herschel get one up on his girls by holding off from an orgasm.

"Well, I'd say it was my pleasure Herschel except it really wasn't." He said with a chuckle in his voice as he strode away toward the gate and the outside world where he could focus on taking a life and not the lack of feeling inside himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the last of this under the influence of Devil's Lair Chardonnay (isn't that a hell of a name?). My apologies to mrsreedus69 if the theme is darker than she intended. Hopefully the next one will make up for it. It is my invention. Continuing on with these characters, Daryl and ? double-team Beth while Michonne is away.


End file.
